Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Encounter The Mayan Mayhem
Transcript *Scooby Doo - Best Compilation - Full Episodes - Scooby Doo CartoonScooby Doo - Best Compilation - Full Episodes - Scooby Doo Cartoon *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q00JAiPDiTs *Burning for Hot Sauce *(the adventure begins) *Mr. DilPepper: I'm sorry, guys, I don't think I can help you. *Andrew: But, Mr. DilPepper, sir. Doesn't your company make fine cool hot sauce, pal? *Mr. DilPepper: Well, that's true, Andrew. The Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno are what make my sauce the greatest hot sauce in the world. *Eds: Cool! *Mr. DilPepper: But those legendary peppers can grow only inside the Temple Picchu, which is haunted and not safer. Now I was able to give you guys a small supply for myself. But, anyone else, who goes in there, wouldn't be able to survive. *Stephen Squirrelsky: But you don't understand. Our chili recipe, like, needs it. *Sandy: Anything you've got? *Slappy: Like a map? *Skippy: Yeah. We need one. *Mr. DilPepper: Of course, I have a map to the temple and you're more then welcome to borrow my camping supplies down by the river. *Cow: Oh goody. *Chicken: Cool. *Mr. DilPepper: Only problem is that the river camp is over run... by dangerous jungle animals. *Tigger: Jungle animals? What?! *Piglet: What?! *Pooh: What?!! *Rabbit: What?! *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, guys. *Courage: If we can find the peppers, we'll collect the supplies since we're doing more spoof traveling. *Sandy: Yeah. Now let's go. *(We walked along and picked up some bananas and fed them to a monkey. Robert whacks the snake with a frying pan) *Robert: Gotcha! *(We walked past the snake) *Tanya: Perfect timing as usual. *Buck: What's happened to the bridge? *Larry: It must have collapsed. *Otto: How can we get across? *Harry: I've got it. Let's use the tree. *Earl: Tree? *Amy Fourpaws: Yeah. To get over to the other side. *Stinky: That's ridiculous. *Rocko: Nonsense. We just climb on top and swing across. *Heffer: Or pull it down. *Filburt: And climb on board. *(Slingshot) *Robbie: Alley up! *Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! *Luna: Gracious! *Speckle: Piece of cake! *Darnell: Geronimo! *Reba: Voila! *(THUD!) *Ed Bighead: See? Simple. *Bev Bighead: All too easy. *(We see a cougar in a cave) *Rabbit: Now, uh, how can we get past that cougar if he keeps blocking our path? *(Ed and Eddy grab a hammock) *Edd: That's a great idea, guys. Now this will fool him, I hope. *(They cover the cave with it) *Eddy: Wait for it. Wait for it. *(Cougar ran into it and was pushed backward) *Ed: It worked! *(We pick up camping stuff) *Dexter: I told you we'd get the stuff. *(Cow and Chicken were about to push the canoe when suddenly a crocodile appeared and attacked them) *Eeyore: We need to scare that crocodile away. *(CHOMP!) *Tigger: (gasps) Crocodile! *(Tigger hides. Babies laugh. Ed and Eddy laugh. PPGs laugh. Andrina and Rocky laugh) *Stephen Squirrelsky: That isn't funny. *(the kittens laugh) *Jiminy: QUIET!! *(Tigger and Rabbit jumped) *Timothy Q. Mouse: After all, we do need to find the peppers. *(Griff grabs and swings a torch with a stick lit on a fire) *Wallace: Good job, Griff! *(We push the canoe) *Steve: Now we may carry along on our journey. *(We sailed down the river) *Joe: Nothing like going down the river. *(Ellie spots something and yelps 'Yipe!' and jumps into someone's arms) *Kevin: What's the matter, Ellie? Are you afraid? *Judy: Only a statue. *Nick: Nothing to worry too much about. *(Blue looks at it until it's alive. Magenta gasps) *Tickety: Now what? *Shadow: I suppose it's time for a little late night snack. *Fluffy: Not really. Look at that. *(Mayan roars. Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps, and Tigger gasps) *Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. A Mayan's alive. *Eds: Paddle! *Gumball: Run! *Darwin: Huh? River Rapids?! *(Danger Rapids!) *Anais: Up ahead?!! *Yang: What'll we do?! What'll we do?! *Yin: We need to avoid them by going in any direction. *Bigweld: I see that warning sign up ahead. *Diesel: But we'll have to take warnings of that Mayan Mayhem any day. *Slick Eddie: Now come on! *(We sailed onward) *Fluffer Bros: Dodge! *(We tilt the canoe) *Cuties: Look out! *(We avoid piranhas and crocodiles. We bumped into a rock) *Natane: Whoops! *Gnorm: Careful! *Kidney: Watch out now! *(We see a log blocking our path) *Serena: Duck! *(We tilt the boat) *Delbert: Phew. *(We dodge whirlpools) *Rocky: Careful now. *Mayan Mayhem: Episode 1 - The River Rapids Rampage WalkthroughMayan Mayhem: Episode 1 - The River Rapids Rampage Walkthrough *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEEs8EVnREs 4:27 *(We came to shore) *Andrina: Are we still alright? *Twins: Yes. *Wonder Mouse Girl: Thank goodness we've made it. *Woody: But we lost the map in the river, but things can't get worse, I hope. *Buzz Lightyear: At least, we still have a copy of our map, since we've got our canoe. *(Mayan appears and breaks it) *Pooh: Oh bother. *Piglet: Oh dear. *Tigger: Uh-oh. *Eeyore: Now we're goners. *Sunil: Look over there! *Russell: A cave. *Pepper: We'll be safe there. *Penny: But we need to ditch this Mayan Mayhem. *Vinnie: By trying to trick him, of course. *(We entered the woods) *Meena: Hope we don't bump into each other. *Gunter: If we head into the right direction, that is. *Ash: Or stepping on someone's tail, mind you. *Buster Moon: That would really hurt them. *Daniel and Frankie: (BUMP) Oof! *Dinky: Watch where you guys are going. *Daniel: For goodness sake. *Dinky: Steady now. *(STEP. Ellie screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) *Ellie: Yeousch! *Jiminy: Oh. *Ellie: Pop! *Waldo: Oh, sorry, Ellie. My mistake. *(as Ellie rubs her tail and kisses it, we came to a coconut tree) *Charles: A coconut tree. *(Blue shakes it) *Julie: Good idea, Blue. *(Coconuts fall, BUMP) *Shy: Steady. *(We pick them up) *Jingle: Just what we'll need. *Danny Danbul: Hey, a Mayan flute. *Olie Polie Bear: Just what we can use to fool him. *Pickle: There's a snake in the wave of the cave. *Gull: We can trick him by blowing the flute to play a tune. *Scooby Doo: Episode 2 - Creepy Cave Cave-InScooby Doo: Episode 2 - Creepy Cave Cave-In *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVTnZyyYRIA 0:53 *(Rocky plays the flute) *Merl: That'll distract him. *(We throw a coconut into the sky and it landed into the water, SPLASH) *Katrina: That'll fool him. *(Mayan checks the river) *Big C: That'll distract him. *(We tried to push the Tiki, but weren't strong enough to shove it) *Dexter: It's not moving. *Tina: Oh well. *(Then it falls) *Trix: It's worked! *(Snake gets stuck) *Toulouse: Fooled you! *(We entered the cave) *Marie: We're safe. *Scooby Doo - Best Compilation - Full Episodes - Scooby Doo CartoonScooby Doo - Best Compilation - Full Episodes - Scooby Doo Cartoon *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q00JAiPDiTs 7:57 *Berlioz: We're inside. *Mario: Look at those warning signs. We should really think about this. *Luigi: Warning. Go away. Beware. Keep out. That's very unusual. *(Mayan roars) *Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! *Panda: Where can we run? *Floral: Where will we hide? *Paw: What's the shortest shortcut home? *Maw: I suppose up is okay. *(We run up) *Shag: Or down is okay. *(We run down) *Anderson: Or left seems fair. *(We run left) *Psy: Or right sounds fine. *Amy: STOP!! *(We stop) *Harry: Halt! *Earl: What? *Stinky: What's wrong now? *Amy: We're getting nowhere fast. *Harry: We've got into a big muddle and should think about this. *Periwinkle: And I thought about it. *Miranda: Let's go this way. *(We got going onto the left path) *Earl: I hope we're safe. *(We looked around) *Stinky: Which way now? *(We remove a Keep Out sign) *Andrew: We can use that. *(We see a boulder blocking a passage) *Andrew: I know just the tool to get that out of the way. *(He places the sign under it) *Cuddles: And here we go. *(The boulder was out of the way) *Giggles: Piece of cake. *(We entered) *Lumpy: Progress. *(We found the hook line and got it. We went onward) *Rocky J. Squirrel: Let's carry on. *(We hook the line and climb down) *Bullwinkle J. Moose: Away we go. *Johnny Bravo: Gotta be a way out. *Sniffles: Could take any path. *(We swing across to the other side) *Nutty: Told you we'd take a right turn. *(We went onward) *Petunia: Let's go. *Edd: Check it out. Someone's working down here. *Eddy: And who could it be? *Lola: That'll be me. Lola Bunny and you're trespassing. *Ed: You're Bugs' girlfriend, I suppose. *Blossom: Lola, if it's up to us, we'll be outta here soon as possible. *Bubbles: Because we love spoof traveling. *Lola: Well, you're lucky to be here, though I don't want anyone else in here. *Buttercup: You don't get it. Do you? *Freddi: This is the reason we're trying to find the hot peppers and hot sauce. Do you know where we can find it? *Luther: They're called Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno. *Lola: Well, I've never heard of it. And since you have, I'll continue my work unless you'll need to find a way out of this cave. *Lupin III: Where's a way out? *Fat Albert: Up there out of that hole. *Monica: Oh great. *Karen: It's a long steep climb to reach the top. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait here. *Sandy: We'll find us a way to reach the top. *(Stephen pick up pickaxes and climbs to get a shovel from nearby) *Skippy: Careful. There's black holes in the wall. *Slappy: With bats ready to attack. *Stephen Squirrelsky: It's all right. I know what to do. *Sandy: And knows just the plan he's got. *(Stephen place the shovel in the wall and jump on it and made to the hole) *Mikey: How can we scale the rocks to reach the top? *(Gonard digs the wrong spot) *Tigger: Yikes! *Rabbit: What's the matter? *Aku Aku: I think that's a skull inside. *(They dig the right spot) *Coco Bandicoot: That's the right spot. *(Rock tilts) *Spyro: Perfect work. Now we can reach the top. *(They head to the hole) *Cynder: We've done it. *Sheila: Glad I'm out of there. *Sgt James Byrd: We're at the top. *Melody: Look. It's the City of Jamuta where Temple Picchu is. *Barbra: For that matter, how can we get down? *(Thunderclaps) *Emerald: Hey. It's starting to rain. *Tawnie: Since a storm has appeared. *(Rain pours) *Sasha: It's raining heavily. *(Rock goes loose and slides down) *Dwarfs: Whee! *(We goofy yodel as we slide down) *Babies: Whee! *Ed: Faster, pussycat! Faster! *(We came to the bottom) *Eddy: Ed, give it a break, will you?! *Edd: For goodness sake. *Timothy Q. Mouse: Well, would you look at that? We're at the bottom. *Sonic: Here we are in Jamuta anyway. *Tails: So that's where we're at. *(We hear spooky sounds) *Penny Brown: What's that, Uncle Gadget? *Gadget Boy: Spooky! Run! *Heather: Let's get going! *(We run until Griff trips) *Inspector Gadget: You okay, Griff? What happened? *Griff: What did I trip on? *Zoe: A cable attached to something. *Penny Ling: A stereo? (Turns it off) *Tongueo: What would that be doing here? *Rompo: Beats me. *Winter: If we can take it apart, what happens next? *(Someone takes the piece) *Elroy: Thank you very much, Sir. *Slippery: Yikes! *(Mayan roars) *Skippy Rabbit: It's the Mayan Mayhem! *Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! *Lady Kluck: Let's get out of here! *Robin Hood: Everybody, this way! *Maid Marian: Hurry, guys! Quickly! *(We run) *Little John: Into the maze! *Mailbox: Phew. *Nick: He'll never find us here. *Judy: But do you know which way is out? *(We shrug) *Knuckles: I wonder where we'll go. *Bunnie: Which passage? *Sally Acorn: That way? *(We went through on and crept onward. We checked a bush and pulled a switch) *Ash: What did it do? *Buster Moon: Opened a gate. *Johnny: Maybe if we find more switches in bushes, we'll find out what they do too. *Eddie: That's the ticket! *(We went back to open each gate by pulling the switches. We tilt over an arch to get over to the other side. And it lands on a button on the ground and opens a gate) *Alice: What if some of the bushes shake? *Angelina: That contains the Mayan popping out and scaring us. *Henry: No. I don't want that to happen. *William: Me neither. *(We went onward and pulled a switch from a bush to open a gate) *George Beard: Hey, look, guys. There's another button on the ground. What could we press it down with? *Harold Hutchins: With some of us on top? *Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp: We need a shovel. *Woody: Right away. *(We found a shovel) *Buzz Lightyear: We can use that. *(We use it to break a sculpture loose) *Taran: Ta-da. *(Gate open) *Eilonwy: It's open. *(We went onward to reach our goal) *Tanya Num-Nums: Oh no. That wall is blocking our next path. How can we get through? *Tallulah: I think I know just the plan to work it out. *Karen: There could be switches in those bushes. *Ernest: No! That's the Mayan Mayhem in those bushes. You can't touch those. *Zack: Some will shake when he's in them. That's what you don't understand. *Kenai: And if you get too close to him, that is. *(We check each right bush and pull each switch to open the gates. We went onward to reach our goal. We stand on a button to open something up) *Robert: Stay put, I'll find something. *Tanya: And so will I. *(They walk to find something by going through a passageway. They found a cane) *Both: Got it. *(They came back) *Both: We're here. *(We entered a passage and made our way out. We use the cane to remove rocks and pull a switch. That made a bridge to the carving floor that we stepped onto. They glow and open a door. We went through and got out) *Rocky: Phew. Glad we're outta there. *Andrina: We're safe. *Bugs Bunny: Are you fellas alright? You need to be careful with that monster on the loose. *Tia: You saw him too? *Kitty: And you must be Lola's love, Bugs Bunny. *Bugs: Yes. *Hannah: What are you doing here? *Bugs: I'm looking for my love, Lola. And business has been booming ever since the Mayan has shown up. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, unless you know where Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno is. *Bugs: Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno? Never heard of it. That's why I know all the local legends. *Sandy: We just need it to make our chili. Do you know where's Temple Picchu is? *Bugs: Right up the steps at the top. See if you can make it while I find Lola. *Yin: That's not hard. *Yang: But by getting past the obstacles being the hard part, that is. *(We gulped) *Kirby: Ooh, Kirby, Kirby! *Cuties: Charge! *Fluffers: And away we go! *(We run up the stairs and struggle doing our best. We avoid rolling pillars and slippery steps. And spots that Mayan's hiding in case he tried to catch us. We pant while running for breath. Yakkety Sax plays) *Yakkity: Got to get to the top. *Yoko: Keep going. Keep going. *Jakamoko: Got to keep climbing. *Toto: Watch the traps. *Dan Danger: And dodge them! *(We kept going) *Debbie: Almost there! *Ruthie: Getting closer! *Big C: We're doing it! *(We made it to the top) *Comquateater: Oof... *Julimoda: Tada! *Callie: We're here at last. *(Door opens) *Toby: Like lucky us. *Doc Quackers: Let's go inside. *(We entered and looked around) *Rodney: Wow. I can't believe we've just got up here to find the hot sauce and peppers in the world. That's why we'll enjoy the meal since we're doing more spoof traveling. *(Wonderbot looks at him while feeling weird) *Cappy: You're right. It is true. *Stimpy: Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno have got to be growing somewhere in the middle of this temple. *Ren: It'd be best if we'd be careful. Besides, Bugs has explained that this place could be filled with booby traps. *(We pick up a rope) *Daggett: That's what we'll need. *(We climb down and swing across. We picked up something being a float. Kessie was about to press the button when her parents stopped her) *Owen: No! Wait! *Aaron: We need a stick to push the button. *Priscilla: What's the matter on pushing it? *Ella: It pushes you backward. *Pecky: And you'll fall. *Chris: So let's use a pole. *(They press it with a pole) *Vilburt: Now's our chance. *(We went up the stairs and grabbed a shield. Flea walks onward) *Rikochet: Flea, wait! *Buena Girl: Use the pole! *Flea: Why? *Russell (Fat Albert): Because there's a knife that can fall and chop you apart. *Bucky: Nonsense. (Walks onward, until knife comes down, and makes him jump back) *Hunter: See? *(They place the pole down) *Bentley: Much better. *(Knife came down) *Agent 9: That was close. *Atomic Betty: Eww... Scorpions. (Covers them with the float) *Sparky: That'll show them. *(We press a button) *X-5: No time to waste. *(We set down a shield on the spikes. We went down to the bottom. We went up the stairs to the top. The wall moves as we quickly hurry. We pull down a drape and climb down) *All: Phew. *Doug: Now let's go inside. *(We entered) *Patti: What's that I see? *Skeeter: We've found them. *Mr. Dink: Our treasure that we've finally found. *Tongueo: The secret garden of the Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno in all the world. *Rompo: It's just so lovely. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Here, let me taste it. *Sandy: I'll try it too. *Norbert: Be careful, guys. You don't want to know what might happen if they try them. *(Stephen bites it, and as Sandy bites another one, they gasp when they almost chip their teeth while an accident happens and allows them to rub their mouths) *Stephen Squirrelsky: OW!!!!! *Sandy: Ouch! *(Cover their mouths) *Baboon: What happened, guys? *(Babies laugh. Ed and Eddy laugh. Dexter laughs. The PPGs laugh. The Raccoons laugh. Pooh and the gang laugh. Warners laugh. The kittens laugh. Woody laughs. Courage laughs. Rocky and Andrina laugh. Flea laughs. Watterson Kids laugh. Luigi laughs. Danny Danbul laughs. Mario laughs. They calm down and stop) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Like, what the heck, guys?! *Sandy: We almost chipped our teeth! And the pain sounds really terrible! Including the injuring swords of pain! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait a minute... These aren't real peppers at all! *Sandy: You're right, Stephen. It looks like they're made out of plastic. *Psy: Oh, coughing snowcones! It seems like we've been tricked! *Krypto: I'd say it's time we taught that Mayan Mayhem some manners by trapping him. *Streaky: Us? *Brainy: Now we may be doing more spoof traveling, Streaky, but if it comes to food, no-one messes with us heroes. *Hot Dog: Now come on and let's get to work. *Tail Terrier: Let's use the stuff around this chamber to set the trap for that beast. *(We pull down a lever to open a door) *Tusky: Huh? *Weasel: A door opened below. *Ellie: I found a rope. *Danny (Cats Don't Dance): That's a great idea. *(We tried to pick it up and tugged at it) *Cranston: What's wrong with this rope? *Sawyer: It won't lift because it's stuck. *T.W.: Oh great. What'll we do now? *Woolly: Let's go to the top. *(We grabbed a torch and a face plate to open the door. We put the plate on the spotlight to shine the suns. Door opens as we go inside. We went through a passage under the ground. We pick up a stone tire in front of us. We entered under the floor and grabbed the rope) *Miguel: Now we got the rope. *Tulio: So we need something heavy to count the weight. *(We throw the rope over the hoop and tie the rope around the stone. We hear the Mayan here as his laugh echoes) *Duckman: It's him. *Ajax: We'll redirect the villain over our trap. *(We go under the floor again and burn the criminal. Mayan jumps into the trap) *Yakko: Almost there. *Wakko: Keep going. *Dot: And there. *Alex: Now our's chance. *Gloria: Push! *Marty: Gotcha! *(They push the stone off the ledge) *Melman: We've caught him! *Judy: Now who are you, monster? *Nick: Let's see who that gangster really is. *(We pull his head off) *Christopher Robin: Is that the same guy we met at the factory? *Pooh and the Gang: Michelangelo DilPepper? *Eds: Seriously? *Dexter: But why? *Jenny X-5: And how could you? *Mr. DilPepper: I'm sorry, guys. I made up this legend of The Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno. Which could sell my hot sauce. Everyone should believe that we used the hottest hot peppers. But, to tell you this, the peppers don't really exist. Never did. *Tigger: The Californian Reaper and Ultra Jalapeno never exist... WHAT?! *Piglet: What?! *Pooh: What?! *Rabbit: What?!! *Eeyore: Should've known. *Christopher Robin: Well, I'm sure they exist, you'll see. *Hello Kitty: Does that mean we came all the way here for nothing? *Dear Daniel: You tricked us into finding nothing at all? *Courage: What about our chili recipe? *Piper: Lola wouldn't be too sure about that sort of thing. *All: Lola? *Bill Cosby: She encountered a secret passage leading from the dig side to the inside of the temple. *Luther: What's that carving of? *Freddi: Her amazing discoveries. These enchanting carvings are a discover for the recipe to make a super spicy mine chilly. Which has been around since then. *Pierre: Now that's spicy. *Donkey Kong: Just to cook our recipe. *Narrator: Later... *Diddy Kong: I think we should try the chilly since we've saved the day. *Sandy: Who wants to try it first? *Eds: Us, please. *PPGs: Us too. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rocky, Andrina, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, you go first. *(Rocky and Andrina taste the chilly, and as Ed, Edd, and Eddy do the same, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup try it too) *Rocky and Andrina: Hmm... *Eds: Mmm... *PPGs: Hmm mmm... *(Rocky and Andrina turn red as their eyes water when a train engine's whistle blows. Ed's head is black, and as Eddy's face turns red, Edd hisses steam with his face turning red. Rocky and Andrina screamed fire out. Bubbles and Blossom react and scream as their eyes widen and water. An explosion goes off with a loud KABOOM!) *Bubbles: Ah! Oh. My mouth. *Blossom: This chilly's too hot. *(Eds yell. SPLASH! Stephen splashes them with water) *Buttercup: That's better. *Rocky: Perfect. I wouldn't changed a thing. *Andrina: Me too. *Katrina: Same here. *(We laugh) *Ed: That was a great adventure, guys. *(Stephen winks) *Edd: That's the stuff. *(Scene ends) *Eddy: And I'm really excited that we'll be doing more spoof travels then ever before as well as video game spoofs. *(Kidney and Delbert Logo) *(Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) *(Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Movies